


Alive at Midnight

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Religion, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil is so fucking sick of following the rules. So he seeks out someone he hopes to help him break as many as possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Alive at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> All the warnings in the tags are Minor. I'm posting this on my phone. Thomas is 22 at MOST so please don't come at me for that. This is a makeout fic because I was listening to My Oh My by Camila Cabello again.

_ They say he likes a good time. _

Virgil has followed the rules his whole entire life.

He's been a "good girl", been his parents  _ Angel _ for sixteen years, and Virgil for three more.

If anyone asked his parents, they'd wouldn't be able to come up with a single instance when Virgil stepped out of line. Wouldn't be able to tell them if he'd ever shoplifted or vandalised or copied off of someone during a test.

Virgil was the good one, and he fucking hated it.

Hated the expectations, hated the fear of letting everyone down, hated the idea of losing his goody two shoes status in his parents eyes because of a slip up.

So he'd destroy it all on purpose. He was going to seek out someone to help break any and every rule he could think of.

_ He comes alive at midnight. _

There was someone in town Virgil thought he might be able to go to.

Thomas Sanders was a punk asshole to any and every conservative christian in town. There were a lot of influential figures in town who  _ hated _ him because he was progressive and took no shit.

He was also hot as fuck, and Virgil heard rumors about him giving teens like him a way out. A way to be someone else, someone they wanted to be.

And Virgil wanted to be rebellious for a while.

The only thing was it was hard to find him, if you didn't know where to look. Thomas apparently preferred to lay low when he wasn't pissing off bigots, so he set up a system for people to find him.

Virgil just had to wait under an old bridge until midnight.

_ A little bit older, a black leather jacket. _

When Thomas showed up, Virgil felt the anxiety that had been building in his chest for the last twenty minutes swoop to his stomach.

Whether or not his red face was also from his anxiety or the confident, interested grin Thomas flashed him when they locked eyes was not something he felt like dwelling on.

"Well, hello there! And who might you be?" Thomas asked, and Virgil had to take a minute to regather his courage.

"Virgil, I uh..." he trailed off, suddenly realizing he had no real idea what he was hoping for.

Not like he really wanted to break the law, and he wasn't sure of anything else Thomas could help him do that might break rules.

Thomas' grin seemed to grow, confidence and amusement radiating from it.

Virgil shrunk back a little bit, leaning back against the concrete support of the bridge and hoping the nearby streetlight wasn't enough to expose his worsening blush.

"Don't really know what you want, do you?"

He didn't answer, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's okay, I've got a few ideas. There's some new anti-homeless installations around town, or we could graffiti the Republican HQ, if you want. You seem an like artist."

Virgil looked up at Thomas again, noting the way he was leaning against the opposite wall with one foot resting on it. His arms were also crossed, though the position was more confident than guarding, like Virgil's was.

Thinking about what Thomas offered, Virgil bit his lip.

He didn't notice the way Thomas' eyes seemed to lock on his mouth at the action.

Art was something he was into, but Virgil had never worked with spray paint before. But taking out anti-homeless spikes sounded like it involved a lot more effort than he was able to put out.

With a sigh, Virgil rolled his lip between his teeth for a moment before he let it go.

"...Any other options?" he asked, looking at Thomas again (he needed to stop looking  _ away _ ).

Thomas nodded, but didn't elaborate. He seemed a little distracted, staring at something Virgil wasn't sure of  it looked like his mouth, but that could have just been wishful thinking.

"Uh... Thomas?" he called, cursing the heat in his face when Thomas' eyes moved up to meet his.

"How old are you, Virgil?"

Virgil blinked in surprise at the question.

_ A bad reputation, insatiable habits. _

"I uh... Nineteen?"

His answer was unsure, and he shifted on his feet.

What did his age have to do with anything?

Thomas nodded, and kicked off the wall.

Virgil felt his eyes grow wider with every step Thomas took towards his him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he had to forcefully tell himself this was  _ not _ leading anywhere.

Doesn't matter that he kind of  _ really _ wanted it to.

"And if I told you I wanted to kiss you," Thomas started, stopping barely even a foot away from Virgil, "what would you say to that?"

Virgil's breath caught in his throat, he felt his heart stopped and his face set itself on fire.

"I-" he stopped, taking a deep breath to try and calm his racing thoughts, "I'd probably let it happen."

Thomas' grin went from confident to cocky, and he leaned forward.

The invasion of Virgil's personal space wasn't usually one he welcomed, but when Thomas uncrossed his arms to be able to grab his chin and tilt his head up, he couldn't find it in himself to protest.

"Stop me if you need me to," he breathed, and then they were connected in a kiss.

Virgil had kissed like two people his whole life, but he only felt self-conscious about his skill level for a few moments because one second it was just a press of mouths, and the next Thomas tilted his head and swiped his tongue along Virgil's bottom lip.

He breathed in sharply, instinctively reaching up to grab the lapels of his leather jacket and pull Thomas closer.

Thomas pulled back long enough to huff a laugh, one hand wrapping around Virgil's waist and pulling their bodies flush before they were kissing again.

If he was being honest with himself, Virgil wasn't really expecting a make out to be so messy. Sure, he'd seen kisses in media and read a couple of books with kisses here and there, but he'd never seen an actual make out.

He couldn't really say he minded though, especially not when he pulled back to breathe and Thomas started trailing kisses down his jaw.

Making out with Thomas wasn't at  _ all _ how Virgil expected the night to go. He'd been expecting petty crime and fighting the man and breaking rules that could get him in serious trouble.

But going home with at least three different hickeys and an invitation from Thomas to meet up again sometime was just as, if not more so, rewarding than what Virgil had initially planned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
